The Eyes that Took me By Surprise
by Beccaisdead
Summary: Ever since Kurt met Puck, he'd hated him. But-there's something that makes him love him. PURT! : I'm horrid at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_The Eyes that Took me by Surprise._

_Kurt's POV_

What if you couldn't change any one thing in your life? What would you choose and why? I would choose the day I met Puck. That day was probably the worst day of my life. I woke up that morning only to find that I hadn't done any of my homework for the night before because I was too tired from my school's musical rehearsal. We were doing the ever famous: RENT. The chorus director had chosen me to play the part of Angel because I mean come on? What more than a Gay guy playing Angel do you want? So after discovering my homework problem I hurriedly began the 3 pages of calculus my teacher had assigned. Math was always my worst subject I couldn't ever comprehend it. The minute they paired letters with numbers, and then decided to take numbers away completely and use sentences I knew I had a major problem. After struggling for 15 minutes on the calculus and answering maybe…I dunno…10 questions, incorrectly of course, I gave up. I pulled out my English and answered all the questions with: "I believe ____ is bad because it makes people feel worthless" which in English for thesis sentence usually works. I threw my books back into my binder and ran to get dressed, When I got into my closet I discovered I hadn't done any of the landuary so I had to decide on something I either didn't like, or was worn once already. I settled on a black turtleneck, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white scarf. Needless to say, I could already tell it was going to be one of those days. I hurried into the bathroom, only to see Munchkin my new puppy most have knocked all my Hair-products down. I cursed low under my breath in annoy-ment, and began to pick them all up. At that moment I didn't care if I was late to school or not. It was a matter of good or frizzy hair. Munchkin was a cute puppy but he has destroyed way more than he was worth. But like I said he was adorable and possibly my only other friend then Mercedes. After apling all my hair products and making it look absolutely fabulous I wandered out into the kitche for some coffee. I poured my self a cup, and took a giant swig. Only to discover that it was very old and very very strong. I groaned in annoyed yet again and poured the cup out in the sink. Without putting my cup in the sink I opened the fridge, and began searching for something to drink. I saw a bunch of gross juices and water, I quickly tried to decide which was less deadly. Finally deciding on Orange juice I closed the fridge and poured a cup.

Orange juice was one of my least favorite things, right behind jocks & cheerleaders. Grabbing a grapefruit and my bag I was out the door into the cold mid-winter air. Pulling my turtle neck up just a little bit higher, I began the short walk to school. I hated school, with a passion. If it weren't for the school musicals, choir, drama club & Glee club I would stay home everyday. I knew ever since I was really little I was going to be a rising director on Broadway. I would be the one telling Rachel Berry what to do and I would be the one to call all of the shots in the production and be the one getting all of the credit. It may sound a little greedy, but if you took a walk in my shoes, you would know exactly why I want to do this with my life.

"Hey Gaylord, where you going?" I turned around to see the tall, masculine black fowhawked, (is that what it's called?) Kid standing there, with Finn-the captain of the football team.

"I'm going the same place we all go, wanna be rock star." I growled, he apparently didn't like that very much. He lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. Then to my amazement he lifted me up, over his shoulder and started walking away towards the school carrying me.

"Let's see how you like living in the dumpster fag." He laughed, this made Finn laugh. They were two feet away from the trash when I yelled:

"STOP!"

The boy obeyed, half confused, the other half amused.

"This is a Calvin Klein original, it costs more then your house!" I motioned to the bag.

"Ugh, Give me it gay boy." The boy set me down and I put it against the side of the dumpster. I actually considered making a mad dash for it but, they were on the football team and would have caught me in 10 seconds flat.

"Making new friends Kurt?" I looked up to see oblivious as always to the high school food chain. I nodded my head scared out of my mind. then proceeded to ask Finn something in Spanish that I don't dare try to translate. Finn replied with some stupid remark about being halfway finished with almost all of it. Once was out of sight, the fowhawked guy threw me into the dumpster laughing with his other foot ball buddies. I hated this new kid, but…for some reason I couldn't get his eyes out of my head.

Well this is just an experiment, I don't know if I will be keeping this or not, that depends on the reviews. I really had no clue what I was writing through most of this. The idea of me writing a good Glee fic, is absolutely ridiculous. I guess I should say this is a surprise present for Gabbie (Commonerscoffee), cause I just love her so much. xD

-Becca!


	2. Chapter 2

The eyes that took me by surprise

**By: Becca!**

**A/N: I find Glee fics really really hard to write for me so it you have any advice as to how I could stick to this I would really appreciate it. Also if I miss spell names I am sooo sorry I'm suffering from a moderate concussion at the moment, it's a pain. Thanks. Read & Review! **

School went by in a blur that went like this: Teacher screaming, slushy, Sylvester, office, guidance, screaming, slushy. It wasn't until I walked by the Performing arts Bulletin board did I stop in my tracks.

"New Directions Auditions Today After School Sign Up Below"

I stared at the board in awe. I wasn't in the Glee club last year, I was too afraid to join, but after seeing the names of some other kids I new, like Mercedes Jones I grabbed the pen and wrote shakily _Kurt Hummel. _I guess I had just committed myself to staying after school today I groaned mentally. Staying after school was my least favorite thing in the world to do, because that's when Football practice was held. The football jocks are the ones an outcast like me had to watch out for. They were responsible for the two slushies in my schedule, not to mention the office and guidance visit. But those I could handle, it was the slushies in my hair that really annoys me. Not to mention the thing the sticky chemicals do the organic material in my facial cleanser. It's not a pretty picture what so ever. I would always have to rush into the bathroom to stop the burning it wasn't fun what so ever.

"Kurt?" I looked up to Mercedes who was standing by a locker no 3 feet away. I didn't even notice she was there earlier she was so quiet which is a shocker for anyone who's ever known her. "You're signing up too? No way! This is going to seriously rock I thought it was going to be all boring people!"

"Hey, where music goes I go." I smiled at her. She grinned back at me from underneath purple shades.

"Heck to the yeah." She smiled again, and then grabbed my arm. "I see it like this…"

She started walking down the hallway with me.

"If I get into something after hours here, it may make my chances of getting into a college out of state larger. You know? The last thing I want to do with my life is go to community college in this dump of a town."

"You have a point." I smiled at her, and she did. "That school is going to be filled with druggies and straight F students. Some private school would be amazing, oh the people that would hire us! We could make it to LA or even more important Broadway!" I could tell by the end of my sentence you could hear the excitement in my voice, I must have sounded like a little boy in pet shop being offered a free puppy.

"Carpe Diem, Kurt! Carpe Diem! We don't have much longer in this social trash bin, and the minute we are out in the real world we need to carpe Diem!" Mercedes sounded slightly vicious then continued beckoning. "Yo! Puck!

"Yo! Mercedes! I can't talk now got to get to Spanish" he continued down the hallway in a rush.

I shifted my eyes from her face to the boy that had shoved me in trash that morning.

"Mercedes. You know that boy? He shoved me in the trash this morning!" I exclaimed at her alarmed.

"He did what to you this morning?!"

"He threw me in the trash with a bunch of his Jock friends!" I exclaimed low enough just for her to hear.

"Why would he do that? He seems like such a great guy. But I guess you should never judge a hommie by his colors ay?"

"Um…I guess…I have no clue what you just said but I guess…" Sometime's Mercedes' language really confused me. I mean usually I can understand what she's saying but at the moment I couldn't even figure out what I was saying.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. I'll mess him up! He will never dare to put his hands on you again." She said anger in her voice. She punched her fist in a vicious movement.

"No!" I exclaimed rather hurriedly and loud, Then continued in a voice filled with rushed fake explanation. "If you mess him up-It'll go right on your permanent record! Then you'll kill you're Carpe Diem dream, I mean don't get me wrong he deserves it. All those football jocks do! But you'll regret ever doing anything in the long run!!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right." She said with a sigh. "Damn Kurt why do you always have to be so right all the time?"  
"That's just the way I am 'Sades." I smiled and waved to her before slipping into my last class of the day.

- - - - - - -

You like? I do. :]


End file.
